An Unexpected Gift
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Today's birthday isnt anything like the others.... Shiznat, One-shot.


Author Notes:

Yes, yes "UO-SENSEI, WHY ARENT YOU WORKING ON YOUR STORIES!? INSTEAD YOURE WRITING POINTLESS ONE SHOTS!"

Now now, children. –makes a reito face-

It is Natsuki's birthday after all, and I'm sure some if not most of you will enjoy this fic. So just sit back and enjoy, 'kay? If I have time I'll update other things. XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Green eyes fluttered open, hoping to see what they saw every morning. But unfortunately, today wasn't like every morning. Today there was no slender waist between her arms. There was a soft pillow between them instead, and honestly, that confused Natsuki. Out of their two years of marriage, Natsuki hadn't once not woken up to see Shizuru either asleep, or gazing down at her affectionately.

Rubbing her eye with one hand, she scowled at the morning sun and the lack of warmth in the bed. With her vision now fuzzy, she still managed to find something out of the ordinary in her bed. On the other side of the queen bed's dark blue sheets, was a note, cleverly taped to Shizuru's side of the mattress.

The blunette snatched it quickly, desperately wanting to read its contents. It read:

_Happy Birthday My Natsuki,_

_I'm terribly sorry that I can't be here to spend the morning with you, but I have several errands to run. But I promise you, my Natsuki, my absence will be worth it later. I shall see you when I get back home._

_Oh._

_If there is no mayonnaise in the fridge, don't panic._

_;D_

_-Your Shizuru_

Shaking a blush away, her eyes widened at what one sentence in particular stated.

"WHAT!? No mayo!?" At that, she just had to see for herself. Removing the tangled purple comforter from around her, she scrambled out of the room. Sporting a pair of light blue girl's boxers and a loose white tank top, she ran towards the kitchen, only to skid into the sofa. That was quite the miscalculation…

Composing herself once more, she 'calmly' walked up to the refrigerator. Her hand shaking on the handle she took a deep breath before opening it. She was immediately blinded by the light, and the cool air left her freezing. Ignoring that, her eyes scanned every shelf and compartment in it. No luck.

"No… No… How could this be?"

'_Whoever did this is DEAD!' _A picture of a redhead with claws flashed in her mind, and she knew for sure that she was the only person who would piss her off on her own birthday. Stomping off into their bedroom, she searched the room for her biker suit. Nao was gonna get it, that much she knew for sure.

Now fully dressed, she exited the room and scanned the living room/kitchen once more, just to see if there was anything else that she needed to do. Her eyes landed on a flashing red button, connected to their answering machine. With a sigh, she dragged her feet towards it and pressed the glowing button.

"_You have 9 new messages."_

"WHAT!? It's not even…" Green eyes looked up at the clock that hung from the wall. It read 1:00.

'_Well what can you expect… Shizuru usually wakes me up with her touching…' _Her thoughts were quickly cut off by the first message.

"_NATSUKI!"_

'_Mai.'_

"_I want you to come over to the Linden Baum right when you wake up, okay?"_

The girl sighed, her mind blocking out the rest of the message as the next one played.

"_Hey pup. If you just woke up, number one, that's pathetic and so are you, and number two, if you're about to go hunt me down over your mayonnaise: I didn't do it." CLICK._

"How the hell…?"

"_HEY NA-CHAN! I got a special bottle of sake just for you! C'mon over to Linden Baum, Shizuru will be gone all day!" _

'_Midori.'_

"How does everyone…" She continued to think on the matter, completely ignoring Midori's drunken rambles. _'Is there something everyone knows that I don't? And why the hell would Shizuru skip out on today?' _Her heart sunk at the mere thought, causing her to go into a mini depression. Was that really true? Sure Natsuki never really celebrated the day, but Shizuru did for her and that always made her happy…

"_Um…"_

'_Yukino?'_

"_YUKINO, JUST SAY IT!" _

"_Umm… Yes Haruka… H-happy…"_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DELINQUENT! YOU BETTER DRAG YOUR ASS TO LINDEN BAUM!" CLICK._

Another odd message. And most of them said the same damn thing. Couldn't they have just left one message?

"_Hello Kuga-san. May the lord bless you on this day. Oh and Mai-san wants me to tell you to go to the Linden Baum today." CLICK._

'_Sister Yukariko too?' _

The next few messages were from Akane and Kazuya, Takumi and Akira, even Shiho and Tate. It was beyond weird, to say the least. Then it finally came to the last message, the most recent one.

"_Good Afternoon, My Natsuki. If you're wondering: no I won't be at the Linden Baum today, nor will I be home until late afternoon. You're probably worried and I'm sorry about that. But as I said earlier, it will be worth it later. I love you." CLICK._

Filled with anger and several other emotions, one being an 'I love you too', she stomped back into her room to change into a more suitable attire.

Now dressed in black, almost a dark blue baggy pants, a tight, yet long shirt that had a white wolf's face on it, purple converse, and mesh arm warmers on, she headed out the door, Ducati keys in hand.

Once she arrived at the Linden Baum parking lot, she quickly picked up on some eerie vibes.

Number one, there were no cars in the parking lot.

Number two, the lights in the restaurant were out.

Yeah, that's beyond weird.

After putting her Ducati on its kick stand, she approached the door cautiously. Opening the unlocked door, she was suddenly met with music, lights, and faces. Her only reaction was to back away and pull out the knife she concealed in her pocket.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy until Nao broke the silence with her laughter. The others soon followed, making Natsuki lightly blush in embarrassment.

"What the hell's going on?" She barked, her voice less threatening than usual because she was caught off guard.

"Think of it as a mini birthday party!" Mai smiled at her blue haired friend, hoping to coax her into fully entering the building.

"I'm leaving." With a spinning like movement, she turned around, one foot already out the door.

"Aww come on, Natsuki, Shizuru told us to keep you here." Mai shot the girl a pouty face.

"Shizuru did?" She had to admit, hearing Shizuru was a part of this made her feel better, but also made her feel suspicious.

The whole group of HiME and their lovers/friends nodded, remembering what the crimson-eyed woman had told them.

Cautiously, Natsuki came back inside, looking around at all the decorations with disgust. "I better not be here long."

The entire four hours that she was there consisted of: friendly teasing, karaoke, gift giving, cake, dancing, and party activities. Natuski and Nao sat out on the corner until karaoke began. Being forced to play, Natsuki was dressed as a werewolf as she sang a hate duet with Nao who was dressed as a mummy.

Everyone laughed at their horrible singing, some videotaping it for later.

When the four hours of torment finally ended, Natsuki gave her goodbyes, thanked everyone for the horrible time, and briefly interrogated everyone over her mayonnaise.

With no luck, Natsuki mounted her motorcycle and drove to her and Shizuru's cozy apartment.

Opening the door, she was met with empty mayonnaise bottles littering the floor, some squeezable, some not. Somewhere in the house, Shizuru was grumbling to herself.

Walking in, trying not to trip over all of the containers, she followed the sounds. But she wasn't very quiet, and Shizuru immediately knew of her presence.

"Ara, Natsuki's not allowed in the bathroom for at least 30 minutes." She informed, the sound of her Kyoto-ben making Natsuki jump.

"But Shizuru…"

"Please Natsuki?"

Natsuki stood outside of the bathroom, the door was open slightly, letting her properly hear Shizuru. With a sigh, she walked away and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Flipping through the channels, she landed on a documentary of wolves and stayed watching that for thirty minutes. She watched on, completely taken in by the program until she heard Shizuru's somewhat uncomfortable voice.

"Natsuki can come in now."

Jumping up at the invitation, Natsuki immediately walked up to the door and opened it quickly.

What she saw made her jaw drop.

Around the large bathroom was also several, maybe hundreds of mayonnaise bottles. And in there Jacuzzi tub was all of the mayonnaise. It almost reached the top. Inside all of the goop was a naked Shizuru, trying her best to keep up a smile. She was putting her hair up in a bun so her honey locks wouldn't get covered with the sticky substance.

"Natsuki will have to take a quick shower first; I don't think she wants to…" She looked into the white condiment that submerged most of her body for a brief second. "….do whatever she plans to do in this, dirty."

Natsuki stood staring, completely taken by the sight of her wife covered from the chest down in her favorite dish. Nodding quickly enough to give her whiplash, she ran into the shower to her right, stripping down first of course. She blushed darkly as she saw that her wife's red eyes never left her during the whole shower.

Drying off first, Natsuki approached the heaven like tub and dipped one foot in before submerging most of her body. Her face lit up in happiness. It truly was a great feeling. Wrapping her sticky arms around Shizuru, she sighed in content.

Shizuru on the other hand was trying her best to maintain composure. This was the single most disgusting thing she had ever done. But Natsuki there with her made it more enjoyable. _'Ara, I think I might have swallowed some…' _Her thoughts were cut off by a wet sensation on her neck.

Her little puppy, a blush on her face, was licking the mayonnaise off of her.

She suddenly got the feeling that tonight was going to be far better than she ever thought possible.

A smirk graced her lips as she looked down into nervous yet excited emeralds.

"Happy Birthday My Natsuki."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

XD Hope you liked it, I suddenly got the idea while watching a commercial for chocolate baths.

Happy Birthday Natsuki! Hope you both enjoy the gift.


End file.
